poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: Ash Ketchum: Misty: Spyro: - - - - - - - - - - N.A.N.O.: Umm, I'm a robot as well so I don't eat, both Mark EVO and Philmac on the other hand.... Mark EVO: I'm not that type of robot, I'm a artificial life-form. Philmac: Uhh... You mean Techno-Organic Robot? - - Philmac: - - - - - - - (We see Philmac lying on the ground) Philmac: No powers, no starship... Man, this bites. - - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon: Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone! - - - - - - Philmac: So this is Akala Island, sweet. Kiawe: - - - - - - Brock: - - - - - - - - Rotom Pokedex: Kangaskhan, the Parent Pokemon. A Normal type. - - - - Brock: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Olivia: - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Kangaskhan! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hiccup: Let my friends go! Meowth: I don't think so Viking twerp. Astrid: - (Before the villains could leave with the hostage heroes, suddenly they hear a loud roar and then a massive gorilla leaps in the air carrying a giant boulder and hits the robot hard) Modecai: What the heck is that? Ash Ketchum: It's Kong! Misty: Show them who's boss. (Kong roars in anger at Team Rocket) James: Meowth stop that thing! Meowth: Roger! (The robot charges to attack Kong, but he manage to punch it hard) Olivia: Is that giant gorilla on our side? Brock: Yes Kong he's our side. (Kong rips one of the robot arms freeing Meilin as she falls down) Li Showron: Meilin! (Kong's right hand grabs Meilin just in time) Meilin Rae: Thank you Kong. Ash Ketchum: Alright Meilin! Kong choose you. - - - (Pikachu heard somethings coming this way) Ash Ketchum: What is it Pikachu? Pikachu: Pika-Pika! (He pointed at sky) ???: You let our friends go! Jessie: Who's there?! (Six mysterious people shows up) Red Lion Wild Force Ranger: Blazing Lion! Yellow Eagle Wild Force Ranger: Soaring Eagle! Blue Shark Wild Force Ranger: Searching Shark! Black Bison Willd Force Ranger: Iron Bison! White Tiger Wild Force Ranger: Noble Tiger! Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger: Howling Wolf! Red Lion Wild Force Ranger: Guardians of the Earth united we roar Power Rangers! Wild Force Rangers: Wild Force! Lillie: Who are they? Ash Ketchum: It's Power Rangers Wild Force! - - - - (Suddenly they hear the roar) Jessie: What was that? - - - (The Sandcrawler came to rescue Ash - - - - - - - (Philmac grabs his Ray-gun and starts shooting at the villains.) - - - - - Philmac: It's true, I am a anti-hero, I did do something very terrible back then which made everyone's lives very difficult, and because of that, I don't deserve to be hero... Bowser: What do you mean by that? Philmac: I'm just as bad as you jerks... Team Rocket & the villians: Oh! Philmac: But... Emerl, Ash, Lillie, Mark EVO, everyone... They all still give me hope, because they knew I too can be forgiving for what I've done! So yeah, I did do horrible things in the past, So what!? It's doesn't matter anymore! You guys are still getting your butts kicked! Because I'm a member of Sega Ultimate All-Star League, My name is Philmac, Philmac the Unknown! Bowser: Very well then you traitor. Dr. Eggman: You're fate is sealed. Bowser Jr.: Yeah, let's get rid of him for good! Philmac: So you're really gonna go all out, huh? - - (Philmac pulls out his sword and shield.) Philmac: Prepare to be defeated Team Rocket. (Kong roars in preparing to battle) - - - Philmac: I'M NOT WEAK!! (Philmac keep fighting and shooting most of the villains as he can.) - - Bowser Jr: Philmac is crazy! Cubot: He's insane! - - - - Jessie: Stufful is here. James: - (Bewear appears Team Rocket & the villians: We're off with a new blast! - - - - - - Philmac: (Panting) (Philmac collapsed.) Emerl: Philmac! Mark EVO: Yikes, he's exhausted! - - Emerl: Philmac are you okay? Philmac: (Panting) Yeah.... I'm just.... gonna lay down for a while... Dende: Don't worry Philmac I'll heal you. (Dende use Healing powers to heal Philmac) Philmac: Thanks Dende. Dende: Your welcome Philmac. - Mark EVO: What were you thinking fighting Team Rocket and these bad guys on your own so recklessly like that?! Philmac: I can't just sit there and do nothing, even thou my powers are gone. Emerl: He does have a point Mark. Mark EVO: Yeah, but you could've get yourself killed by them! Philmac: Maybe so... But I couldn't just them get away stealing Pokemon, cause suffering to others or worse... (Philmac gets back up.) Philmac: I'm part of this team, so I have to become strong... so I can protect the ones that I have right now... Including someone I cared most... (Looks at the sky) I won't give up, even in death... So what if I'm stubborn and reckless, that's just who I truly am. (Close his eyes and smiles calmly) Emerl: (smile) I'm really proud of you Philmac Mark EVO: Philmac. N.A.N.O.: Whoa... Philmac: Thanks. But that's not all, I still have a lot to learn and I need to fix everything in Alola, I also want to make it up to Ash, Pikachu, Lillie, Mallow, Sophocles, Lana & Kiawe... and apologies to Gladion, because I was really cruel to them not too long ago. (Feeling a little depressed) - - - Philmac: (Giggles) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Come on guys it's feeding time. - - Kiawe: Hey Ash I thought we all gotta eat. Ash Ketchum: We all here. - (Then they saw Icetusker - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: Thanks, but guys... just call me Philmac. That "Philmac the Unknown" part, I made up that name a year ago just to make me look tough. Emerl: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Misty: Brock: - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Our heroes encounter and saved by King Kong. On top of that Power Rangers Wild Force are joining our heroes Alola journey. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts